1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a group of flight simulators and an associated structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the field of aeronautics, and more particularly aircraft construction, a flight simulator is generally provided on the one hand with a cockpit reproducing to full scale an airplane pilot post and on the other hand with a system for visualization of the outside environment, otherwise known as the display, mounted to face the cockpit. The display is equipped with a screen, on which there are projected synthetic images generated by a computer as a function of maneuvers performed by the users located in the cockpit.
Document EP 1460606 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,369 discloses a device making it possible to move such a display from one cockpit to another. This device therefore makes it possible to move a large mass of several tons between the various cockpits. Each cockpit is disposed at a predetermined location, in the prior art documents also known as a working post. In these prior art documents, each cockpit is fixed and only the display is movable.
In order to design new aircraft, however, it is also preferable to use flight simulators mounted on hydraulic jacks. These simulators then reproduce the movement of the cockpit as close as possible to the real movements of the cockpit of an aircraft in flight.